Etimología
by Nitta Caffeine Rawr
Summary: [AU] Cuando eran niños había una valla, igual que ahora. Algo que les impedía estar completamente juntos como quisieran. Solo que la valla que antes había era física y la que ahora los mantenía al margen era más bien por una costumbre adquirida a por el tiempo.


Disclaimer: Si «Naruto» fuera de mi propiedad, Hinata tendría más protagonismo, Naruto se daría cuenta de cuantas chicas están a su acecho ahora y Sasuke seguramente se encontraría de vuelta en la aldea, con mi niña de ojos plateados. Pero es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Buenas a todos y todas. Pues como el otro día estaba un poco inspirada en clases he podido escribir esta pequeña viñeta o bueno... relato, que he adaptado para compartir con ustedes. Ojala les guste, del mismo modo que a mi me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Ah, y un pequeño anuncio por si acaso: yo hace mucho tiempo subí una historia Sasu/Hina aquí, se llama «Mala suerte» y hace poco la he editado —estoy en proceso de editar mis historias porque hay algunas que no quiero borrar por cariño—, y pues ahora si la puedo continuar.

Paz, _dude. _

* * *

**Etimología.**

* * *

Cuando eran niños había una valla, igual que ahora. Algo que les impedía estar completamente juntos como quisieran. Solo que la valla que antes había era física y la que ahora los mantenía al margen era más bien por una costumbre adquirida por el tiempo y la rutina de todos los días. Una monotonía que se transformó en realidad.

Ella era un año menor. Solía salir a jugar muy seguido al jardín trasero de la casa en que vivía, con sus muñecas de trapo gastadas y feas, además de sus casi inexistentes juguetes. Pero cuando en un dado momento de su sesión de «diversión», veía como él se encaramaba con esfuerzo por encima de las tablas de madera que conformaban la valla que separaba ambos jardines, solamente para poder hablarle... Él le sonreía, le hacía señas para que se acercara, entonces los juegos infantiles eran olvidados y abandonados en la tierra. Ella corría para subirse sobre unas cuantas cajas e imitarlo, y así poder estar frente a frente mientras hablaban.

Hinata debía ser cuidadosa porque si su madrina se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, la golpearía. Siempre la maltrataba, buscaba cualquier excusa para hacerlo. Pero siempre sonreía cuando estaba frente a él. Sasuke nunca había recibido una cara triste por parte de la pequeña, nunca había demostrado su dolor sino más bien una hermosa sonrisa y él no podía dejar de pensar que su nombre le venía perfectamente: «Un lugar soleado». Sonreía a pesar de que a veces —casi todos los días— se presentaba con un ojo morado, el labio partido e hinchado o un corte en su mejilla. Aun al tener hematomas en los pequeños brazos y piernas, ella seguía sonriendo. Y él en su limitada mente infantil —aunque algo comprendía porque escuchaba gritos desde la casa— solo podía corresponder su sonrisa con timidez, acariciar su mano con dulzura y desear fuertemente que las cosas mejoraran para ella.

Y así volaron los años, cada uno creciendo en sus propias realidades entrelazadas fuertemente. Observándose mutuamente de reojo en los pasillos de la escuela, ignorándose y fingiendo que no tenían nada en común. Estando en lados completamente opuestos de la escala social escolar.

Pero cuando a Hinata no le estaban gritando, ni golpeando en lo que tenía que llamar casa. Y a Sasuke, su tío quien lo cuidaba porque sus padres habían fallecido hace años, no le estaba exigiendo que bajara «su música del demonio», que dejara de jugar con la guitarra que no le daría ni un futuro o también cuando no le estaba recordando que nunca lograría igualar a su prodigio hermano mayor. Cuando ella no estaba escribiendo en un destruido cuaderno sus miserias y él no estaba desahogando su dolor con la música. Ambos se escapaban al jardín trasero de sus casas, para verse en secreto sobre la valla que los separaba y se sonreían; ella como cuando era niña, igual que siempre y él simplemente agradeciendo en silencio su presencia y sintiendo que era lo más preciado que tenía.

Su etimología.

El inicio de un amor que primero él llego a sentir desde que la vio por primera vez jugando sola en el jardín y llorando, el mismo que ella sentía cada vez que se rozaban. El origen de aquel sentimiento que tenían en su interior pero no podía ser hasta que estuvieran en otra realidad, al menos.

Sasuke diría en silencio al techo de su silenciosa habitación en la noche:

—Eres mi lugar soleado.

Y Hinata sollozaría en la propia, contra la almohada húmeda mientras musitaba:

—Eres quien me mantiene a flote.

Y… esa fue su etimología.

* * *

¿Reviews?

.

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
